The invention relates to a laser-active medium and to a process for producing same.
It is known from German published patent application 33 10 628 to use metastable helium for energy storage by forming a complex of metastable helium and ammonia. So far, however, it has only been possible for the energy stored in this way to be activated as thermal energy. It can, for example, be conceived of to use this complex as rocket fuel wherein the energy density would then be approximately 20 kcal/g and six times higher than in the conventional rocket fuel consisting of liquid hydrogen and oxygen.
It would, however, be much more advantageous if the energy stored with a high density could be made available in the form of coherent radiation.